Alive and Kicking
by AllyKat8
Summary: A requested mini fic about Kevin and Dynasty when the little pink lines appear. Rated for mild sex references and one account of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you lot! So, I was requested to do a Kevasty pregnancy one shot, but my imagination has escalated that into a (hopefully) five part fic (no promises.) Oh well, we can hope. This will be sort of like five one shots, at different stages of the pregnancy.**

**This was a guest request so unfortunately there's no dedication but I want to offer a big thank you to kevinanddynasty for her encouragement and ideas on this fic. You're amazing!**

**Hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter One

"Fuck," Dynasty exclaimed, her eyes flitting from the locked door to the three long, white pregnancy tests splayed out on the bed.

She heaved two deep, soothing breaths to calm her frantically beating heart. Sinking onto the sagging mattress, Dynasty scooped the tests together and laid them out flat on her palm.

Pregnant. Positive. Two pink lines.

Dynasty's eyes flickered anxiously to the door again as she licked her lips nervously, swallowing back the familiar nausea that made her head spin and her stomach churn.

From beyond the heavy wooden door, Dynasty could hear soft, padding footsteps growing nearer and nearer. A shallow gasp burst from her throat and she clutched the test tightly in her fist. In her panic, Dynasty's gaze swept the hotel room quickly before she could hear Kevin sliding the key into the lock and hurriedly stowed the tests in the top drawer of the dresser.

Kevin fumbled slightly with the lock before pushing firmly on the solid wood door and stumbling into the room.

Dynasty hastily turned away, busying herself with the last of the unpacking.

As Kevin threw the key onto the bed, Dynasty steeled her nerves and smiled tightly, whirl back around as though she was surprised to see him.

"Crisis averted. I went to two closed pharmacy's and a pretty dodgy looking shop were everything was written in German..." Kevin trailed off, his brown knitting in confusion at the recollection.

"So?" Dynasty asked, stepping towards him on unsteady legs.

Carefully, Dynasty slid her arms around around Kevin's neck tenderly, fighting the tremors that threatened to shake her violently.

"So... apparently spending the night with you is rather expensive these days." Kevin dipped his head, resting his forehead against Dynasty's before brushing a gentle kiss against her cheek. "I've been ripped off by a public toilet dispenser. Alluring, I know," Kevin teased sarcastically as Dynasty squirmed away from him.

She felt enormous already; awkward and bloated. The knowledge of their situation was more real to Dynasty than anything she had experienced before. It seemed absurd to her that Kevin couldn't see her secret written in large, crude letters across her stomach.

Dynasty wrapped her arms around herself, shivering despite the raging heat of the room and the hot, summer night falling outside.

Oblivious to Dynasty's discomfort, Kevin slid two small blue packets out of his jacket pocket and abandoned them on the bed as he began to empty his jeans of his phone and wallet.

Dynasty stared blindly at the condoms and sighed resignedly at the irony of Kevin's struggle. Only hours ago, Dynasty had groaned with frustration as Kevin turned their suitcase upside down in his lustful desperation to find the box that they had left, forgotten, in the flat, beside Dynasty's toothbrush. With an easier smile, Dynasty had chased Kevin out of the door, kissing him hungrily before sending him off on his mission.

Not two minutes later, Dynasty had found herself crouched over the hotel toilet, heaving what remained of her evening meal. In her sweating palm, Dynasty grasped the cheap pregnancy test that Imogen had thrust upon her not two days ago. Adorning the tiled floor beside her were the two significantly more reliable tests that Dynasty had succumbed to buying herself.

"Dyn, are you okay? If you're still not feeling well we can just go to bed," Kevin offered, his voice bringing Dynasty's consciousness back to the present.

Absently, Dynasty shook her head as Kevin crossed the room towards her.

"Hey, you know I don't mind," Kevin assured her.

He caressed her cheeks gently, kissing her sweetly.

Dynasty gazed numbly ahead of her, ignorant to Kevin's growing concern.

"You don't need those," Dynasty said in an airy voice, her eyes never wavering from the undisturbed bed over Kevin's shoulder.

Dynasty could not say how she had become so relaxed about what she was about to say, only that an instinct deep inside of her was now running on overdrive.

"Kevin, sit down," she instructed wearily.

Kevin remained frozen as he was until Dynasty nodded harshly and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Dynasty eyed the dresser cautiously, wondering whether she should show him the tests, whether that might terrify him the least.

However after a few moments of nervous pacing and worried glances from Kevin, Dynasty found herself taking a different course of action.

"I'm sorry," she blurted unexpectedly, coming to a halt in front of Kevin, "for making you go and get them."

Dynasty waved halfheartedly towards the useless packets.

Kevin rolled his eyes and reached for Dynasty's waist, pulling her close. He kissed the inside of her wrist as she sighed and threaded her fingers through his hair. Kevin looked up at her glowing face. Wide, blue eyes and flushed cheeks surrounded by a mass of tangled golden curls.

Dynasty bit her lip.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to, Dyn. It's always been like that, you know it has," Kevin promised her seriously, tracing his hands over her hips.

"Trust me, that so not the problem," Dynasty mumbled.

She gathered Kevin's hands in hers, holding them tightly as she slid down onto her knees, raising her gaze to him through thick brown lashes.

"I'm not sick."

Kevin opened his mouth to protest but Dynasty shook her head, fixing him with a determined stare.

"I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Kevin's hands went limp in Dynasty's and his eyes clouded with a faraway glaze.

Dynasty swallowed back the lump rising in her throat. She leaned away from Kevin, releasing his hands and crossing her legs beneath her on the carpet.

The soft, yellow glow of the lamp lights swept across Kevin's face, illuminating his blank expression.

"And its...?" he began hesitantly.

"Seriously?" Dynasty shot back. "Of course it is," she finished more gently.

Kevin shook himself slightly.

" Sorry. I don't even know why said that."

Kevin exhaled a a lingering breath.

As he gazed absently at the floor, Dynasty studied with surprise the small smile that slowly tugged at the edge of Kevin's lips until he was beaming at her, his eyes shining with emotion.

"And you're sure?" Kevin probed, his voice on the edge of joy, unwilling to give himself up to it until Dynasty had confirmed it for him.

Dynasty nodded, smiling a confused grin as somewhat hysterical tears began to drip down her cheeks.

Relief, terror and unadulterated elation flooded through her.

"Hey, come here," Kevin mumbled, lowering himself onto the floor and tugging Dynasty into his lap.

They settled themselves back again the bed and Dynasty swiped at the tears angrily.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Dynasty sniffed, her voice shaking slightly with an absurd giggle.

Kevin chuckled too, his chest rumbling against Dynasty's ear, as his own steady tears dripped into her hair.

"I guess you can blame it on hormones," he whispered.

Kevin kissed Dynasty's forehead lightly and pulled her closer.

After hours of talking, planning and dreaming, Kevin lifted a sleeping Dynasty into bed. He removed his shoes and jeans and gently slipped beneath the sheets beside her, wrapping his arms around the family they had created together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you're response has been amazing and as always I completely love you all for you support. **

**I'm especially grateful to those of you who have all been really lovely about Checkmate (My main fic) and Truer Than True (my one shot). For those who haven't read those, why not?! **

**I don't know why, but I just don't feel like this chapter turned out very well. Oh well, I hope you like it.**

**Amy - You weren't rude at all! Requests like your's are exactly what I want. I appreciated you're other request, but I think I'll leave Tommy and Abby to make their own little fairytale. **

**Bex, waterlooroadfan, Lauren, ****WishingUponAStar-HpJdDdd - Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. **

**Waterloo road 16 - I was apprehensive about taking them down this road but everyone seems to be on board so I'm happy! **

Chapter Two

"Babes, are you going call Chalky tonight?"

Dynasty dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into her mug and stirred rapidly, desperate for the sweet tea she had been craving since she had awoken to her persistent alarm. Once the crystals had dissolved, Dynasty sipped the steaming liquid, savoring the warmth that seemed to seep through to her bones.

She turned away from the counter and trudged into the living room, sinking into the sofa beside Kevin.

"Babe, did you hear me?"

Dynasty nudged Kevin sharply, forcing him to raise his head from his Math's homework.

"Sorry, what?" Kevin sighed, snapping his textbook closed and discarding it on the coffee table beside his coursework.

Dynasty scowled playfully and curled her legs up beneath her.

"I said, are you going to call Chalky tonight? You know, tell him you're going to be a Dad and all that," Dynasty urged, her neatly manicured nails rapping against the side of her cup.

Kevin floundered for an answer. In truth, he was apprehensive to tell Chalky about Dynasty's pregnancy over the phone. If he was completely honest the idea of telling him at all had already caused him more than one sleepless night.

"Yeah, he's really busy right now though. I'll get him at some point," Kevin hedged.

Dynasty nodded, unconvinced, and took two soothing mouthfuls of her tea.

"What about everyone else? We should tell them... today," Dynasty suggested hesitantly, uncurling her legs and stretching them out across Kevin's lap.

Kevin grimaced in response to her idea.

"The scan is only a week away. Let's just wait until we know everything's okay and then tell them."

"It's just a dating scan. But

Babe, I'm tired of wearing all your old hoodies just to cover_ this _up."

Dynasty slammed her mug down on the table as she gestured to the discreet but visible bump that had replaced her previously toned stomach.

"Good, so you're going to tell your Mum today?" Kevin challenged as Dynasty swung her legs off his and sauntered towards the mirror in the hall.

She admired the small swelling fondly from both sides before re-pinning loose strands of hair that had fallen from the pile atop her head.

"Yeah, I will, as soon as you tell Chalky," Dynasty called back to Kevin resolutely.

Kevin huffed a quick breath and gathered his work from the table. He piled his things into his bag and deposited Dynasty's abandoned tea cup in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," Kevin whispered, sliding his arms around Dynasty's waist, his hands resting gently over her growing stomach.

Dynasty stared back at Kevin's reflection with pleading eyes.

"Kevin, we're having a baby, not inviting the Devil to dinner."

Kevin buried his face in Dynasty's shoulder.

"Fine, we'll tell them today," he breathed against her neck.

Dynasty beamed and kissed him briskly. She snatched her bag from the hall table and threaded her fingers enthusiastically through Kevin's.

She eyed Kevin's loose, maroon jacket hanging limply from the coat rack. She knew, that until enough people had been told, she would need it, but the thought of hiding their child for another day made Dynasty feel oddly guilty.

Reluctantly, she grabbed the jacket and threw it over her arm, dragging Kevin firmly through the door.

Some hours later, Kevin found himself falling into step beside an excitedly strutting Dynasty as they made their way towards the library.

"So are you going to tell them or me?" Dynasty chirped, sliding her arm through Kevin's and pulling him along beside her. Her little black kitten heels, which she had absurdly argued were safer for the baby, clicked loudly as Dynasty pushed through the waves of students spilling out into the corridors.

"I don't know. You can if you want," Kevin offered, shifting his bag more securely onto his shoulder. "Is it just me, or does school suddenly seem a lot more dangerous for you," Kevin observed as he tugged Dynasty out of the path of a stray elbow.

"You've got to stop worrying, Kev. _We're _fine," Dynasty assured him. "Come on," she muttered, ducking between Harley and Kasey, sparing the latter a quick smile, and pulling Kevin into the library.

"Finally, we thought you two had ditched us for a pre-afternoon 'chess match,'" Imogen teased as Dynasty and Kevin wound their way through the obstacle course of tables towards the empty seats that had been saved for them.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jack quipped, reclining back in his chair.

Kevin stepped aside, allowing Dynasty to take the most comfortable seat available before dragging the stool left behind closer to her seat and settling himself down on it.

As the silence between them persisted, Dynasty smiled encouragingly at Kevin and squeezed his hand.

"Somebody's happy," Connor stage whispered to Imogen, easing the tension that had fallen between them.

Conner sent a bewildered smirk towards an anxious Kevin before muttering back to Imogen loudly, "Not everybody."

Jack picked at his nails, uninterested in the lack of conversation around him.

"So, are you two going to tell us what's up with you both?" Imogen asked impatiently. There was an sly, smug undertone to Imogen's voice and Dynasty recalled poorly packaged 'emergency pregnancy test' that Imogen had given her two months ago.

Imogen shuffled forward until she was sat on the very edge of the library's tattered sofa and inclined her head knowingly towards Dynasty, who seemed the most eager to answer her question in comparison to Kevin.

As though Imogen's query had caught her by surprise, Dynasty suddenly felt her insides begin churn and prayed silently that she was experiencing a short bout of nerves and not her usual sickness. She bit her lip and glanced briefly at Kevin, who nodded for her to begin.

Kevin clasped Dynasty's hand in both of his.

"Okay, well, we've kind of got something to tell you," Dynasty started matter-of-factly.

She licked her dry lips hastily. Imogen beamed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she waited patiently for Dynasty speak.

"And?" Connor probed, oblivious, sliding forwards and wrapping his arm around Imogen's waist who by now was struggling to contain her excitement.

Jack glanced warily at her before following her gaze to Dynasty.

"Imogen already knows – kind of – but I'm…" Dynasty trailed off, placing her free hand over Kevin's, "I mean _we_…"

Dynasty mouthed silently for a moment, turning towards Kevin.

"I… but I guess it's we're…"

"Dynasty's pregnant," Kevin divulged abruptly.

He cast an apologetic smile at Dynasty once the words had slipped from his lips.

There was a brief second of silence, soon broken by Connor's stunned laughter and Imogen's shrieking as she threw herself at Dynasty breathlessly.

"No way," Jack mumbled to himself, his features frozen in shock.

Connor leapt out of his seat and clapped a firm hand on Kevin's shoulder as he stood, embracing him in a swift, congratulatory hug.

"Congrats mate," he exclaimed, stepping away from Kevin.

Meanwhile, Imogen stiffened as she held onto Dynasty tightly, her eyes widening.

"You're _what?_"Barry barked incredulously as Imogen released Dynasty.

Dynasty whirled towards her brother, her heart beating quickly. She reached blindly for Kevin's hand as Barry pointed an angry finger towards him.

"You knocked up my little sister?"

Barry's eyes squinted in his rage and his lip curled venomously.

"Well, no wonder he looked scared out of his mind," Jack chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bex, Lexi - I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't very confident about that one. :) x**

**Eeek, half way through already! **

Chapter Three

Dynasty cringed inwardly as the chilled gel came into contact with her summer flushed skin. The sudden heat wave had initially been uncomfortable for Dynasty but now she wished that she was once again relaxing under its rays.

Kevin squeezed her hand encouragingly but nevertheless licked his lips nervously.

The sonographer smiled and began to glide what Dynasty had once jokingly called an ice scraper across her enlarged stomach.

Dynasty glanced fearfully at Kevin.

They were so agonizingly close that it was almost frightening. The dreams they had shared about raising their child were so reliant on positive results that both Kevin and Dynasty felt equally nauseous in spite of their anticipation.

"Okay, Kevin, Dynasty, you can watch but I'm going to need you to be very quiet while I check that everything's okay with your baby. Is that alright?"

Dynasty relaxed as the woman's light, soothing voice lulled her into a state of security.

Kevin nodded, as did Dynasty. She clutched his hand excitedly as the boxy screen came alive with black and white images that confused them both.

Kevin had been worried by this at their first scan but now he waited patiently for the image to settle.

Slowly, through a grainy haze, Dynasty began to recognize the familiar roundness of the baby's head. Gradually, they could each pick out the baby's body and limbs, hesitantly pointing out each in turn.

Dynasty bit her lip anxiously as Kevin pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple.

It seemed impossible to Kevin, even now that he could see his future so clearly, that he could ever be directly responsible for the life growing inside his girlfriend.

Dynasty. It was almost sugary in its sweetness to call her the love of his life but, never having experienced love in what had been only a short life anyway, it felt like the most fitting expression.

Kevin absorbed ever movement of the image until it froze abruptly. He raised his head in surprise, unaware of how much time had passed.

Dynasty beamed tearfully at him as the dark haired sonographer gently wiped away what remained of the uncomfortable lubricant.

"Right, Dynasty, you can go ahead and roll your top down," she said brightly, throwing away the gel soaked tissues.

Kevin grinned dreamily as Dynasty slid her vest top over her growing bump and he helped her shrug into her loose gray knit cardigan.

"Your baby's development is exactly what we'd be expecting to see for your due date. I can't see any of those problems we talked about, so fingers crossed and I think you'll definitely have a baby on your hands by the end of April."

"That's great then," Kevin celebrated happily.

Despite Kevin's enthusiasm however, Dynasty was automatically concerned by the edge to the sonographers voice and the way she averted her eyes dark almond eyes from Dynasty's as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Dynasty stuttered anxiously, her eyes flitting between the small monitor and the woman beside it.

She smiled tightly.

"Nothing too serious. You see this dark smudge here - " She pressed her finger against a shadowy patch towards the bottom of the screen. "- well that's the placenta."

Dynasty eyed the screen blankly.

"And what does that mean?" Kevin inquired, his eyes bewildered and his brow wrinkled with confusion.

"Well," the woman began slowly, dropping her hand from the screen, "its just lying a little low at the moment."

As Dynasty's stomach began to swirl, she exchanged a panicked glance with Kevin.

"So?" Dynasty prompted.

The sonographer twisted around in her seat and grabbed a clipboard from the unit behind her.

She scribbled quietly for a moment. The scratching of her drying pen grated on Kevin's ears.

Finally she clipped the pen to the top of the board and returned her gaze to Dynasty.

"Generally, we would expect the placenta to have moved by the time you reach full term. However, that's not always the case and I think we should book you another appointment to review the situation before then."

Dynasty swallowed audibly. Blindly she reached out for Kevin's hand again.

Unable to speak, Dynasty mouthed silently at Kevin once he had entwined his fingers with hers.

"Erm, so what happens if it doesn't move?"

The sonographer turned her gaze on Kevin.

"At this stage we would still consider a natural birth completely feasible." She focused her attention on Dynasty again. "But Dynasty, it's important that you're aware that if the placenta should fall any more and overlie the cervix we would consider it a placenta previa."

Dynasty frowned.

"We would want to suggest a caesarean for the safety of the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you my darlings. You're all so lovely, as per usual. I can't believe that after this we'll only be one chapter from the end! **

**I've loved doing this, and as its nearly over, I reiterate my previous invitation. I always love hearing requests from you guys, so keep them coming. **

**Guest, Poppy, Bex, Lexi - Merci for your beautiful and supportive reviews. **

**Additionally, I was really quite touched by everyone's concern for little Kevasty (I'm not calling the baby that by the way!) but I assure you the baby is sadly fictional so I'm sure it'll be just fine. **

**Although, the beginning of this chapter became slightly darker than I expected - sorry!**

**Lastly, for those of you who aren't Checkmate readers (why not?) Then just so you know, the bold reflects a time jump, if it isn't obvious. :)**

Chapter Four

Kevin tossed unconsciously as his mind dragged him deeper into his dreams. In his sleepy illusions, Dynasty smiled brightly, beckoning him closer. The soft, off-white blanket in her arms wriggled, a gentle gurgling escaping from the opening, balanced in the crook of Dynasty's elbow.

Kevin reached out, stepping towards Dynasty but stumbled suddenly as the hospital fell swiftly into darkness.

He waved his arms in the shadows, grasping blindly until his hands fisted around large expanses of cotton.

He twisted frantically, the fabric growing damp until the slimy liquid oozed between his fingers. It dried to a flaking crust upon his skin but soon became wet again as Kevin's hands roved across the material. He clutched it tightly, despite its slick surface as consciousness came to claim him, heaving him from the darkness and forcing his eyes open.

Kevin gasped and wiped away the sweat from his face with his shirt.

As he lowered his hands, he was assaulted by the tangy scent of metal and something equally pungent that he couldn't place.

The quiet, steady whoosh of Dynasty breathing did little to assuage Kevin's fears as his foggy thoughts began to clear in recognition of the odor.

Kevin steeled his nerves hastily before flicking the switch of his bedside lamp and bathing the bedroom he shared with Dynasty in a faint yellow glow.

"No," Kevin breathed as his scarlet tainted hands began to shake.

In his struggling, Kevin could see that he had discarded the duvet, revealing the darkening pool creeping from beneath Dynasty's hips.

"Dynasty," Kevin called, grasping his girlfriend's shoulders tightly.

He shook her firmly.

"Dynasty, please, wake up."

Slowly, Dynasty began to stir. A low, defiant grumble ripped from her throat as she rubbed her sleep deprived eyes.

"Kevin, it's cold," Dynasty croaked, squeezing her eyes shut again the glare of the lamp.

"Dynasty, please," Kevin pleaded, tears welling in his eyes and clogging his throat. "We need to go now."

Dynasty frowned wearily before opening bleary eyes. She studied Kevin in bemusement, roused to a state of moderate alertness by the glistening wetness that coated his dark eyelashes.

Kevin shook her again, however less violently this time and watched her gaze flicker frantically as she focused her attention on his bloodied hands.

"No," she gasped, echoing Kevin's own anxious outburst.

Dynasty sat up swiftly and her eyes widened tragically.

Kevin stared numbly at her broken expression, his urgency fading until only a dull agony existed in his chest.

However, his assertiveness returned in a rush of horror as Dynasty's frightened screams broke the hideous silence that had fallen upon the flat.

**"No offence, but what the hell do you mean by 'minor bleeding?'" Dynasty snapped, crushing Kevin's fingers in a grip like steel. **

"I mean, Miss Barry, that small amounts of blood are to be expected with your condition."

Dynasty shot an angry glance at Kevin before forcing herself into a sitting position with Kevin's help.

"We were never told this was likely," Kevin said.

The nurse shifted uncomfortably, pressing a short, dull blonde strand of hair back into her stubby ponytail.

"My condition?" Dynasty hissed through gritted teeth.

Her cheeks flushed with barely contained fury and Kevin rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Placenta previa," the nurse stated simple, nodding as though this might calm Dynasty's frustrations. "A small amount-"

"A _small _amount! Would you like to see my bed sheets?" Dynasty interjected. "Go on then, when was the last time you had one of these 'small' bleeds?"

Kevin placed his free hand on Dynasty's shoulder.

"Dyn," he whispered soothingly but Dynasty disregarded his comment with a dissatisfied glare.

The nurse raised her eyebrows at Dynasty.

"I don't have any children myself."

Dynasty's long, chestnut lashes flickered to the floor as Dynasty studied the nurses clunky shoes, figure shrouding attire and lank, cropped hair.

"Can't exactly say I'm surprised," she sneered venomously. "No experience; no opinion."

The nurse opened her mouth indignantly to reply but Kevin sought his opportunity to interfere.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," he suggested.

"I think that would be best," the nurse muttered, scowling darkly in Dynasty's direction as she hurried from the room.

Kevin didn't speak as he climbed onto Dynasty's bed. He tilted his head disapprovingly.

"Don't you dare, Chalk," Dynasty warned, pointing a thin, taloned finger at Kevin. "I have been scared half out of my mind, sedated for half a day and not once have I even been assured that the baby is okay!"

Dynasty crossed her arms, as best she could, furiously over her rounded stomach.

"The baby's fine. And I know; I've been with you the whole time."

Kevin raised Dynasty's hand to his lips and kissed her lightly.

"Well, I'm glad somebody's being kept up to date!"

Kevin's eyes grew wide as Dynasty's head twisted abruptly towards the stern voice that had disturbed their privacy.

With steaming spectacles and blotchy cheeks, Daniel Chalk stepped away from the open doorway and allowed it to swing closed with a sharp slam behind him.

He dropped his rain soaked hold-all unceremoniously onto the pristine white floor of Dynasty's hospital room and eyed them each with shock and disappointment.

"I was going to tell you," Kevin stammered.

Dynasty's lips parted in surprise, followed by her hand lashing out at Kevin's chest.

"Kevin, how could you not tell him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter guys! I'm quite sad this is over; it's been fun. Again, if you have requests for anything else then don't hesitate to send them in! I'm always prepared to do other characters but preferably season eight ones, or else I might have to go back and re-watch some things! **

**Big thank you to everyone who has read this from start to finish. You're all lovely. **

Chapter Five

Dynasty awoke groggily to a pain unlike anything she had experienced before. A deep, burning soreness sliced across her abdomen, numbed only slightly by the intoxicating medication that blurred her foggy head. She blinked her eyes open hesitant, squinting against bright, dazzling white lights that cut sharply through the sleepy film that clouded her vision.

Heavily, Dynasty's eyes fluttered closed again as she began to fade away, exhausted and uncomfortable. However, she was roused swiftly by a shrill, piercing cry that resonated in her ears and stirred a warm pull of emotion in her chest.

"Shh," Kevin hushed frantically.

Dynasty shifted painfully as the shrieks lessened briefly to a muffled gurgle.

"Little thing has got some lungs on it."

Chalky's voice drifted over to Dynasty as Kevin rocked the screaming bundle nervously, glancing from Chalky to Dynasty and back again.

"She's waking up," Kevin murmured as Dynasty shifted again. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered as the cries died to whimpers again.

Dynasty licked her lips dryly and opened her eyes again. She twisted her neck stiffly towards the low voices and smiled dreamily, reachingout weakly.

A small, proud smirk curled the corners of Kevin's lips. Dynasty's eyes traveled from Chalky's glistening eyes to Kevin's smiling ones before they fell on the squirming, blanketed form in Kevin's arms.

Kevin's spared a glance for Chalky as he stepped towards Dynasty slowly. "Besides, it's a 'she,' not an 'it,'" Kevin chided.

Dynasty's breath hitched sharply. Long anticipated tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey," Kevin greeted softly, seating himself carefully on the bed beside Dynasty.

"Hey," Dynasty choked, echoing his serene tone poorly.

Dynasty's gaze flickered back to the soft white blanket in Kevin's arms. She reached out meekly.

"I think she's been crying for you," Kevin mused as Chalky sank into a chair that Dynasty could see had been dragged as close to the bed as possible.

"She?" Dynasty clarified.

Kevin nodded cheerfully and settled his wide eyed daughter into Dynasty's arms. He dipped his head and pressed swift kisses to the cheeks of both mother and baby before shifting gently off Dynasty's bed. He perched on the arm of Chalky's chair and beamed briefly at his foster father.

Meanwhile, Dynasty pried the edges of the blanket away from petite, mitten clad fingers to reveal quizzical sapphire eyes. She swallowed back the thickness that rose in her throat and traced a delicate, slightly shaking finger along her daughter's jaw, smirking at the smoothness of her pink flushed skin.

Dynasty bit her lip and raised glassy eyes to Kevin.

"Perfect, isn't she?" Kevin noted.

Dynasty chuckled lightly through the tears that coated her eyelashes. Chalky laughed lowly beside Kevin as Dynasty nodded enthusiastically.

She sniffed, and studied the now silent child in her arms.

It seemed impossible, that she of all people, could have created a life so pure and yet here she nursed the baby she had carried so tirelessly.

As she stroked her fingertips over the short dusting of dark brunette hair scattered across her daughters head, Dynasty became oblivious to the searing, freshly closed incision that stretched from one hip to the other. She forgot the days spent bent over the toilet and the sleepless nights spent crying hormonal tears into Kevin's shoulder. The worries of parenthood, for that moment, drifted into a dream.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Dynasty was pulled out of her trance by a penetrating Liverpudlian exclamation. She did not raise her eyes from the curious child in her embrace but smiled as she listened to her mother's heels clicking against the tiled floor.

"Hi, Mum," Dynasty said gently, readjusting her daughter against her chest.

Carol kissed Dynasty's forehead proudly, slipping a thin arm around her shoulders and sliding onto the bed beside her.

"God, I'm too young to have a granddaughter. You alright, Kevin?"

Kevin grinned, recalling the significantly more violent conversation they had shared once Barry had revealed Dynasty 'situation' to Carol.

"Yeah, not too bad, Mrs Barry," Kevin quipped with a knowing smirk.

Chalky leaned forwards and ran a thick finger along the small pink nose that Dynasty had been admiring.

"She really is tiny. I think she just might have your nose, Kev," he commented.

Kevin wrinkled his nose and shook his head, moving back onto Dynasty's bed.

"I hope not. Anyway, she beautiful; that's all Dyn," Kevin insisted, nodding towards his daughter, who by now was eyeing Carol with a marveled expression.

Dynasty rolled her eyes. "God help her then. At least she didn't get my hair!"

Carol chuckled softly.

"Lucky sod," she agreed, twirling a strand of Dynasty's wild mane around her finger. "Right, well have we got a name for my grandchild or what?"

Kevin shot Dynasty an uneasy gaze.

"We only really had ideas for a boy..." Kevin trailed off, his eyes straying from Dynasty to Chalky.

"We were going to call it Daniel," she divulged sincerely, "but we couldn't think of anyone to name a girl after."

Carol's brown knitted in annoyance. "Hey, what about your old Ma!"

Dynasty scowled disdainfully. Kevin grimaced cheekily.

"_Carol,_" Dynasty muttered in disgust as she stared down her daughter, not yet a day old.

Carol followed her daughters gaze and sighed.

"Alright, fair play to you," she said, gracing a manicured hand across her granddaughter's head.

Dynasty smirked and allowed her gaze to stray back to Kevin.

Kevin's eyes had taken on the far away glaze that Dynasty had named his 'Einstein expression.' In an attempt to regain his attention, Dynasty coughed, distracting Carol and Chalky from their cooing.

Kevin blinked and held Dynasty's gaze seriously.

"What about 'Lucy?'" he suggested, resting a hand on Dynasty's leg.

Dynasty's eyes flickered down to the little girl who had now comfortably drifted to sleep in her arms with small, dusky pink lips open comically.

"Why Lucy?" Dynasty asked.

Her heart swelled as the name fell from her lips, her daughters face swimming in her mind like they were already bonded irrevocably.

"My care worker was called Lucy; she tried really hard to find me a home and she was the one that suggested Waterloo Road."

Chalky humphed with remorse as Kevin quickly glossed over his childhood.

Dynasty was silent for a moment as she imagined the life that Kevin had revealed to her, and a studio audience, a little less than a year ago.

She looked down wordlessly, transfixed by the dark lashes that hid bold blue eyes beneath sleepy lids.

"Alright then; Lucy Chalk, welcome to the world."


End file.
